Washington Flights (ChocoTheHutt)
by MightyPenguinLord
Summary: My expression faltered as the attendant closed the door. When he turned around and saw me, panting and trying to catch my breath, he gave me a sorry smile. "Sorry, but no one else can board the plane." Who knew that missing a flight could change so much? -Note: summary is slightly different on wattpad because of chars issues
1. Prologue

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="067574c4bd4da5cc659f828a64dfcfbc"My mind went everywhere as I slammed my suitcase shut. I glanced at the clock, immediately noticing that I was going to be late for my flight. I zipped up my suitcase and threw my backpack over a shoulder, grabbing the shirt handle of the suitcase and running out the front door. I opened my car door and threw my backpack onto the passenger seat. I unlocked the trunk and rushed to it, opening it and dropping my suitcase in there. I slammed it shut and ran back into the car, starting the ignition. I buckled up and closed the door, starting to drive to the airport immediately. My eyes constantly were looking between the road and the time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84a5d562e4a4324d4c12b84a26484cb3"After thirty minutes, I made it to the airport and parked my car. I ran in, lugging my suitcase behind me. Sprinting to gate eleven, I closed my eyes rightly and hoped to god that it would be like the movies and I would make it just on time. My facial expression faltered as the attendant closed my key to going to Washington. When he turned around and saw me, panting and try to catch my breath, he gave me a sorry smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02cd6ea6f8415d188faea44a7a07c5e0""I'm sorry, but no one else can board the plain." I swallowed and nodded slowly, silently yelling at myself for missing my flight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="138017d9df010d99e78001e28a047694""Is there any possible way I can get a ticket for the next flight to Washington?" He nodded, and I looked down at the white tiles. I let out a sigh of relief, and brought my head back up at the sound of typing. Since when was there a computer there? Maybe I just never noticed it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbc5e08b6d417c6be1b5a6a4d6fcbece""We can get you a replacement ticket for the next flight, which is in three hours."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b36e7f7d41ff966ea9b744faa0a11f6""That would be great! What seat?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9aa14f093ec0ef535076f6f1a4bb03fd""Thirteen-C." I smiled as he handed me some papers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="696e246c17822115c6feb61a33098e9c""Thank you so much, this is great!" I grabbed the papers and smiled kindly. I said it once again, "Thank you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="012c03ca8d3a63c720df7bc6ce5cc52f"Who knew that missing one flight could change your life forever?/p 


	2. Chapter One

I sighed and made my way over to the nearly full seats. I checked my watch. One minute. I missed my flight by one minute. I knew I should've came an hour early. I facepalmed, getting a few weird looks from people nearby.

I didn't realise I was hungry until my stomach growled not even a minute later. I stopped looking for a place to sit and headed right to the cafeteria section of the airport. I sighed and took the hand that wasn't lugging a suitcase around up to my hair. I ran it through my hair several times before finally finding a McDonalds. Not my favorite place to eat but at this point I just want something in my stomach.

I made my way towards the McDonalds, not paying much attention to anything. As a neared closer to the fast-food place, I bumped into someone. I looked down from where my gaze stood at the large 'MCDONALDS' sign.

"I'm sorry, I uh wasn't..." Right there stood the cutest guy I have ever seen. "...paying attention..." He smiled brightly, and dorkily might I add.

"It's fine, it happens." I looked him directly in the eyes. He was almost as tall as me, just a smidge shorter.

"Yeah but I probably shouldn't have been staring at the McDonalds sign as if it ate my baby or something-" I joked, smiling slightly. He laughed, and I blushed lightly.

"Yeah, maybe, but on a side note, you look a little stressed. Do you want to rant or something?" I was shocked by his kindness, and how he hasn't walked off yet.

"I uh..." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'd rather not do it to you, you probably have something to do anyway." I stared at his shirt, which said 'Keep it rollin' throughout speaking. He glanced down for a split second, and if I hadn't brought my gaze back up to his eyes I would have missed it. He looked slightly uncomfortable but carried the conversation on never the less.

"I really wouldn't mind, honestly. My flight doesn't leave for another three hours, anyway." I rose an eyebrow, wondering if we had the same flight.

"Mine doesn't leave till then either," I stated, looking at him curiously.

"Flight to Washington?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Yeah, to Washington. At least that's what my new ticket should be for."

"Hey, how about we get some McDonalds, I mean you look kinda hungry."

"Uh, sure? I mean you can totally just go on with your life whenever you want."

"Well, might as well talk if we're going on the same flight," He grinned in the cutest way possible. "Right?"

I scratched the back of my neck. "Yeah, why not?"

"Hey, I was asking you that question!" He exclaimed, playfully shooving me. I chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." I blinked as I remembered, "Hey, we still haven't told eachother our names, have we? Well, My name is Brandon, or Pete as some people call me."

"You can call me your highness," I gave him a very confused look. He laughed. "I'm joking, you can call me Choco."

"Choco? Interesting, I like it." I smiled. "So are we going to get McDonalds now? Because I am actually hungry as hell." He nodded.

"Yeah, lets go then."

The walk, which was obviously not long, consisted of an awkward silence and so was the wait in the line. Just before it was our turn, I spoke up.

"Hey,uh, do you want anything?" He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm more or so just tagging along." I nodded and stepped forward.

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?"

"Uh, yes I'll have a Mcchicken, medium fry, and a large coke."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that would be all." We had to wait for a couple minutes for the food to be done, and choco immediately questioned me.

"A medium fry? What are you doing you're gonna get fat!" I shook my head.

"Nope, I won't because you're gonna eat some of the fries."

"Pete, I said I wasn't hungry." He sounded really stern, and it bothered me a little.

"Choco it won't hurt to eat french fries." He started to protest. but was interrupted by the waitress who shouted the number of our order. I moved forward to pay, but Choco beat me to it. I stood there silently as he paid and grabbed the food. He started to walk to the many tables, and paused as soon as we weren't in the way of anyone. I walked up to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I quizzed, putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at me.

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine." He answered, though I didn't quite believieve him.

"Alright..."

We continued to walk to a table.


	3. Chapter Two

When we finally found a empty table for us to sit at, it was at least five minutes later. Choco plopped down the tray he was holding in his hands, and grabbed a fry and slowly started to eat. I grabbed my Mcchicken and took a bite out of it. As I swallowed the bite down, I took a sip of my drink.

"So, Choco, tell me about yourself," I said before taking another bite of my Mcchicken.

"Oh and I don't get to know anything about you?" He joked, laughing a bit. Wow, his laugh is cuter than I expected. "Nah, I kid I kid. So I, uh, I love to play video games-" "Oooh I do too!" "And..." he shrugged. "I'm not all thay intresting, I just play video games at my house and go visit friends to play video games, really. Yeah, not interesting."

I swallowed another bite before speaking up. "Same here, honestly, I mean, I just sit in front of my computer either on the internet or playing video games. Occasional Netflix and chill with myself."

"I'm not sure if I should be thinking that you do dirty things while watching Netflix or not," Choco stated, a grin falling onto his face.

"Choco, I am offended, that Netflix and chill is meant to be done with hot people, not yourself." Choco laughed loudly as I just chuckled.

"Pete wHY?!" He managed to shout through his laughter. I just blushed and took sip of my drink. "But the real question is would you Netflix and chill with this?" Choco made hand movements gesturing to his body. I choked for a second on my drink and blushed _a lot._ I covered my mouth with a hand and watched as Choco laughed once again. I mumbled out a maybe and hoped to god that he didn't hear over his loud laughter.

After a few minutes Choco finally stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. I was still red as hell, but he smiled innocently. "Choco I haven't even known you for an hour and you are going to be the death of me," I stated, turning away to look out a window.

"Aww, don't be salty Petey!"

I rose an eyebrow and turned my head to him. "Petey?" He shrugged.

"Well, if we are gonna be friends, I'm gonna have to give you a nickname." I sighed and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." We sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes."So,uh, we still have some french fries left," I stated, grabbing a few and shoving them in my mouth.

"Well, that's kinda obvious, you nerd." I huffed.

"If I'm a nerd then you're a dork," I stated, crossing my arms.

"I'm fine with this," Choco said, with that damned smile. I stared at him, studying his face, his eyes, the way his lips curved into his smile, everything. _He's so hot._ "Earth to Pete, you there?" Choco waved a hand in front of my face. I shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm here. I just... zoned out." Choco giggled.

"That's obvious, Petey." I blushed lightly, smiling a tiny bit. "But, hey, lets finish these fries and maybe do something else? Well there isn't much to do but, uh, we could find something to do I guess." I smiled at his short rant.

"Yeah, sure. Let's do that then."

We finished off the fries in about five minutes, talking about random stuff occasionally. Just being around him made me smile. We got up and started to walk around.

"You know, I'm kinda glad I missed my flight," I stated, dragging my suitcase behind me.

"Oh, you missed your flight, huh?"

"Yeah, uh, didn't come here early like an idiot. Speaking of getting here early, why were you here so early?"

Choco shrugged. "Eh, I was ready to leave and thought 'Hey, why don't I just go to the airport now?' so I just did."

"Oh, well that's smart, I guess," I stated, rubbing the back of my neck with my free hand. My phone buzzed in the back of my pocket. I grabbed it and checked to see who messaged me. I turned to Choco. "Uh, my mom just texted me, not sure why because she doesn't know I missed my flight. But anyway, I might get a call from her."

Choco smiled brightly. "That's fine, I don't mind. But, uh, can we head to the bathrooms?" I nodded.

"I'm gonna text her back when we get there, I guess. Just to let her know I missed the flight." Choco nodded back at me as we followed the signs that lead us to the bathrooms.

Once we got there, Choco immediately asked me to hold his stuff while he went to the bathroom. I nodded and watched as he walked into the bathroom. I sighed and shook my head. As I leaned on the wall behind me, I started to text my mom back.

'Hey mom I missed my flight rip

but I got tickets for the next flight so im good'

I stared at my phone, waiting impatiently. I soon got a reply back.

'Brandon not again i told you that you need to get there earlier'

'I know mom you tell me every time i go to fly somewhere'

'And i wont stop until you arrive at an appropriate time'

I was in the middle of typing my reply when Choco jumped up behind me.

"Boo!" He yelled as I jumped.

"Jesus Choco, don't scare me like that!" I yelled, putting my phone back into my pocket.

"I'm sorry but I saw the chance so I took it," Choco laughed. I gave him his suitcase and huffed.

"Just let me tell my mom to not call me and then we can go," I huffed yet again, taking my phone back out of my pocket.

'Hey mom i gtg talk with a guy I met so don't call me

bye' I almost instantly got a reply.

'Use protection!' I blushed and turned off my phone, turning to Choco.

"Let's go."


End file.
